My sin
by kristal farrelly
Summary: Sheamus would do anything to be champion, even commit a sin.
1. Chapter 1

**My sin**

**The eyes of the blonde slowly opened as the sunlight from the window hit. A moan left her lips when rolled on her back. A smile came easily to her face as the memories of the night before came back to she.**

**She went out of her thoughts when she felt someone missing from in bed. She sat down abruptly and looked around the room for any sign of Stephen. She frowned slightly and rose from the bed, still holding firm the sheet around her body.**

**The blonde took a few steps to the door trying to listen to Stephen, but it was not anything. Maybe she should go there, or not? Catherine decided to go she could not go there in the state it was in. She quickly grabbed her panties that was thrown across the room the night before and dressed.**

**She crossed the room, threw the sheet on the bed and grabbed the shirt was thrown into a chair. Out the door, she came face to face with many pictures she had not noticed before. Catherine continued down the hall, down the stairs and out into the living room.**

**She walked slowly around the room and went to a door, a bright smile spread across her face at the sight before him. Stephen was just a Box underwear cooking breakfast. He turned to pick up the orange juice jug and saw her standing at the door smiling. "Hi, I was making her breakfast."**

**"It need not, in fact I thought you would send me away." The blonde slowly approached him. The Irish laughed and pulled her against his body; he planted a wet kiss on his neck and whispered in his ear. "And why do you think I would send you away."**

**"We met in a bar and talked and drank, then you brought me home and we did wild sex. What could happen again the next day unless it? "Catherine turned away from him and looked deeply into her eyes blue ocean.**

**"We could make wild sex again and again and again and again." Catherine threw her head back and laughed, but soon her laughter was replaced by a small cry when Stephen took her waist and placed it on the counter island kitchen. He was between her legs and planted a warm kiss on her lips.**

**His tongue slid between her lips, which easily parted for him. Stephen wrapped his strong arms around the body full of curves manager, Catherine grabbed her shoulders and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of his strong, warm body against her.**

**"You're a pervert." She said breathlessly after he walked away. Stephen smiled still holding firmly on the blonde's waist.**

**"I'm not perverted, you are very sexy and I cannot resist." His hands went down to the bare her thighs; Stephen pulled her to the edge of the island and pecked his lips. "Are you hungry, I'm not a head of kitchens, but gives to eat?"**

**"Yes, I'm very hungry." Catherine said seductively what was not lost on Stephen.**

* * *

**"Hi here is Catherine, I'm sorry but at the moment I cannot answer leave a message after the tone." Rusev roared with rage, he was trying to talk to Catherine to two hours and all he could hear was this message of crap.**

**The Bulgarian threw the phone on the couch and sat running his hands over his face. What the hell could have happened to her? He was worried as hell and could not hide. His love for this woman can be secret, but it is very large and if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.**

**The blonde did not know of his feelings for her and depended on him never will. Your fear of rejection was bigger and he decided to love her from afar, but always making sure others never would have.**

* * *

**Thank you for idea BornToWin12, as the oneshot Lana / sheamus did a bit of success I decided to make this new fic. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My sin**

**A final retouched in red lipstick and she left the room, going down the long corridor with the intention of finding Rusev at the entrance to the ramp. She was walking carefully. His body was a little sore since the latest developments.**

**A small smile came to his lips at the memory. Had been a long time it was not painful because of a night of sex. His smile grew as Stephen vision that morning returned to her.**

**A shriek came from her lips when she was pulled into a dark hallway and pressed against the wall, his heart slowed as he felt the familiar touch and full lips planting kisses on her neck. "Stephen, you're crazy."**

**He laughed against the skin of his neck and gave one last kiss on the delicate skin before walking away. His big hands tightened around the thin manager waist as he looked deeply into her eyes. A smile manic shining in his features. "Yup."**

**Stephen pressed against the wall again, his strong body against hers. He held his hands against the wall and above his head, his lips making delicate caresses on the blonde's neck. A soft moan came out of his body when she felt the large erection pressed against her thigh. "I want you now."**

**"Stephen, you're crazy? I have to go. If Rusev come after me ... "Stephen silenced her with a hungry kiss, he kissed her hard making her whimper against his lips. When the Irish pulled away Catherine had to lean against the wall to keep from falling, his legs were soft as jelly. "Okay I'll see you later."**

**"Okay I'll see you later." She said trying to catch my breath and shaking hands, suddenly that corridor was hot, very hot. Catherine watched the Irish go away and cannot help but do admire her nice ass.**

**"Oh, my god of the sky." She said biting her lip.**

* * *

**"Where were you?" Rusev asked when the blonde came, she packed her suit and muttered a little sorry. The Bulgarian watched her closely and cannot help but notice your lipstick blurred. "What happened to your lipstick? It's a little blurred"**

**"I tried to make a new thing, but it did not work." She said wiping lipstick from his mouth. Rusev nodded and went out to the ramp with Lana behind.**

**Zack Ryder was already in the ring waiting for the Bulgarian, he watched as the American champion entered the ring and stopped in front. Zack smiled at the manager and sent her a wink. Rusev came in front of the blonde and pushed the smaller man.**

**Before everything went of control, the judge took the Rusev belt and handed it to one of the helpers. He rang the bell and the fight began. Rusev annihilated easily Ryder. But he would not only win the fight, but also make the American suffer.**

**The Bulgarian applied his coup submission and smiled as the New York moaned in pain, Ryder hit his thigh and the judge ticked the bell giving victory to Rusev. Lana entered the ring and lifted the champion hand in the air while in floor Zack writhing in pain.**

**The blonde put the star in Rusev's neck and raised his hand again. Lana smiled and paid no attention to those who were booing. The Bulgarian looked with pride; this will teach the Ryder never mess with what is on the other.**

* * *

**Thanks for the support BornToWin12. And keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sin**

**Stephen smiled when the doorbell of his house rang, he knew who it was. The Irish crossed the room and toward the door. Once April to oak door Catherine jumped in his arms, the blonde quickly captured her lips in a furious kiss. Stephen spent the strong arms around the waist manager and she wrapped her legs around the Irish waist.**

**Stephen closed the door with his foot and took her the house; the redhead gently lay on the cream-colored sofa, but cannot help but see that she moaned at the contact. Stephen pulled away and frowned. "What's the matter?"**

**"It's nothing; I'm just a little sore." She smiled lightly caressing her face. Stephen raised one eyebrow. "Really I'm just a little sore, that his cock is huge and the positions we did."**

**"You're exaggerating, my penis is not so great, are you sure I do not hurt you." Stephen said looking into his eyes.**

**"Yes I'm sure; I'm not used to its size. I mean your penis has the leg thickness of my desk and is great as a porn star. "She smiled and Stephen frowned.**

**"It's true, do not make that face. I compared when you were walking naked in my kitchen. "Catherine laughed remembering the scene. Her laughter stopped when they hear a noise coming from the door. Stephen jumped up signaling to Catherine to be quiet. "Shhhhhh."**

**"Stephen, your door is open guy." Joe said coming through the door, but stopped when he saw Stephen standing with a smile. It was strange to say the least. "All right as you, face?"**

**"Yes I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Stephen came in order to ward off his friend's couch, Catherine squeezed against the sofa back trying his best to keep quiet.**

**"I came to get a teddy bear that Joelle forgotten here." Joe moved trying to see what was happening but Stephen was in front of him. Samoan raised an eyebrow and a small smile formed in the corner of his mouth. "You have a woman here? It is Gina? Emma? The jade? "**

**"There's no woman here, bye now. Here is your bear. "Stephen quickly grabbed the bear that was on the table and handed it to the dark man. Irish was pushing Samoan to the door. Joe turned with a mischievous smile and said. "It's Maria?"**

**"Bye." Stephen said closing the door in Joe's face, Irish sighed and leaned against the door.**

**"So many women, right?" Catherine stand and stood knee on the couch looking at Stephen with a raised eyebrow.**

**"If you tell right will see that's only four." Stephen said approaching. "Now why do not we go to my room, so I can take all those clothes." He took the blonde by the hand and pulled close to your body.**

**Before she could answer his phone started ringing, Stephen groaned in annoyance. Catherine laughed and apologized before taking his cell phone, his smile fell when he saw the name on the caller ID. Rusev.**

**Stephen saw the name on the mobile screen and smiled, it was really great. Catherine answered the phone and at the same time, Stephen began to kiss her and caress her. "Hello"**

**"Where am I? ... I am ... oh god... I'm at a friend's house" Stephen lightly bit the lobe of her ear and smiled as she moaned again. "Nothing, I'm not doing anything ... Okay talk to you later."**

**"Stephen, you're crazy? And if he suspect something." Catherine said with a worried look. "I'm sorry I cannot resist." He sent her an apologetic smile.**

**"Fine, but do not do it again." She smiled before grabs you by the collar and kisses him passionately.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My sin**

**Rusev down the stairs of his home angry, he cannot believe that Catherine would lie to him so. He always took care of her, always protected her from everything and everyone. And never lied to her. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.**

**The guy who was with her would pay. It had been a few hours they had spoken by phone and he was still mad that she lied. He could still hear the noises coming from the bottom and knew it was not a friend.**

**His grip on the bottle of beer was strong, the Bulgarian was about to break the beer bottle with his hands. He could not stand there and do nothing that was all he thought. Rusev slammed the bottle on the table and went to the living room.**

**When he was passing his phone started ringing, he quickly picked up and answered it. A smile came easily to her face when he heard the voice on the other end. The voice was the man he hired to follow and watch Catherine. And if he called to say that he found out who the guy is. "So what is it?"**

**"You were right, she was seeing someone. I followed her like you said and it was not the house of any friend. "Rusev gritted his teeth when he finds this guy he would kill him with his own hands.**

**"Great, now the most important who is the guy?" A long pause filled the line for a moment. "Carlos, who is the guy, tell me now." Rusev cried on the phone scaring the man across the line.**

**"Lord ... I still ... I still cannot figure out who the guy is." Carlos stammered and Rusev roared with rage if he could would strangle Carlos at that time.**

**"You mean I'm spending my money to you to figure out what I already know. You idiot, find out who this guy is. "The American champion growled before turning off and threw the phone against the wall.**

**Rusev took a few more steps when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and frowned, unknown number. He opened the message and read it. This could not be Carlos, that snotty did not have the number of your personal cell.**

**"Do not worry; you will soon know who the guy is. Champion. "The word champion sounded like irony.**

* * *

**Catherine pressed her legs around Stephen's waist. He drove his cock deep in it. The blonde threw his head back and moaned louder. Her nails dug in Irish skin and it was deeper.**

**Their huge pale hands firmly clenched in manager waist, he lowered his mouth to her breast, and laced language with pink nipple. Her full lips traveled the neck to her ear and he bit her lightly.**

**"Teacht chugam Catherine" he whispered, it made her mad. Catherine moaned and tightened around his length, Stephen groaned and walked faster, driving his cock thick it quickly.**

**"О, Боже, я люблю тебя." Catherine suddenly shouted as her body began to shake with spasms of her orgasm. Stephen soon came then growling. A few minutes after recovering Stephen planted a gentle kiss on her neck and lay beside her.**

**"I think I will not be able to walk tomorrow." Catherine laughed hiding her face in Stephen lever curve. An angry sigh left Stephen, when Catherine's cell phone started ringing. The blonde smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Do not worry, I will not answer him."**

**"Really?" Stephen asked in surprise, Catherine lightly kissed her neck and put his lips to her ear.**

**"Really!" she whispered and smiled Stephen that was the memento. He knew the right time would be when she rejected a Bulgarian connection and the time has come.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**My sin**

**Heel turn**

**Catherine smiled when he saw Stephen, she left two hours and he was still in the gym. The blonde went to the kitchen and put the bottle of wine and shopping bags on the table, she went back to the gym and approached the Irish.**

**"Hi you all right?" Stephen jumped to hear the voice of Catherine and she gave a little jump back. "Calm me."**

**"What are you doing here?" wondered Stephen and Catherine raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, I thought you were gone."**

**"I said I had gone to the supermarket, you did not hear me?" She asked sitting next to Stephen, he was strange and distant. This worried her, despite the short time of his affair with the Irish she had some feeling of affection for him and see him evil was horrible. "You're weird, did something happen?"**

**"No I'm fine; I'll just take a shower." He got up, but Catherine did not release his hand, Stephen looked at her and saw the worried look. "How about you come with me and then we prepare a delicious dinner together?" He sent him a smile trying to reassure her.**

**"Okay." She smiled and followed him.**

* * *

**_"Hi my love, I was thinking we could find us after the show and you know ... we have fun."_ Stephen sighed and hung up the phone, he could not think of her, not now.**

**Stephen watched TV on a wall in the raw show started, after all the fireworks, the entrance music of the US current WWE Champion began to play. Stephen flushed with anger, only to see his belt with that bastard made you crazy. In addition to his Bulgarian belt had his wife, who unfortunately would hate it after today.**

**Rusev entered the proud ring. This was the moment, Stephen thought and before the Bulgarian could say anything, the Warrior input Celtic music filled the arena. The crowd went wild and the ring Lana tried to hide the smile that threatened to open on his face.**

**Sheamus entered the ring smiling; he stopped right in front of the Bulgarian. Your eyes will land on the blonde and he sent him a small smile, it was not lost on Rusev who quickly stepped in front of Lana. "What are you doing here your Irish stupid? Come see how to be a real champion?"**

**"You know Rusev; I had to fight with many ugly fighters more you earn all. However you have something to balance with its unbearable presence." Sheamus laughed. "I'll give you a hint chubby; she is blonde, tall and has beautiful legs."**

**Sheamus laughed when the audience applauded and shouted in an uproar. "So do not hide it with your ugly face." He said and the fans went wild. "All right, I did not come here to talk about it ... I came here to talk about my title."**

**"Its title, I think you hit your head also was injured when, for the last time I checked this was my title." Rusev roared into the microphone.**

**"This belt would be round my waist; were it not for those filthy rats who call themselves security." Sheamus paused trying to hold the will to break Rusev now. "You know the first fight was honest and you won really. More now we'll see who really is the best, what do you think. "**

**"And because I'd give you a shot at the title?" Rusev laughed.**

**"You're right; you have no reason to give me a title shot. More I'll kick your ass hairy anyway;" Sheamus said and his accent coming out stronger. "You surprised me when came here, winning all who put in their way including me. More now I will regain my title for good or evil, you choose fella. "**

**"You think you can beat me? I say you're an idiot." Rusev turned and looked at Sheamus. "Okay, come on. If you want to have ass kicked by me again, great. "Rusev turned to the judge and told him to ring the bell, and he obeyed quickly.**

**"Wait a minute; I have one last thing to say." Sheamus approached Rusev until they were almost nose-to-nose and said. "I'm the guy."**

**The Bulgarian frowned not understand at first, but when he saw the Irish look at Lana and smile he understood. It cannot be; it does not. "Lana" Rusev shouted to the blonde, tears slid freely down her face that quickly descended the ring and ran to the back.**

**Completely forgetting the Irish Rusev approached the ropes, screaming blonde's name. Lana kept running until it disappears behind the scenes. The Bulgarian turned quickly with the intention to hit the Irish, but was greeted by a foot in the face.**

**The Irish fury settled within sheamus, he ripped his shirt as he watched the Bulgarian on the floor. The redhead stood in the ring corner screaming for Rusev rise. Rusev stood completely dizzy and received another broogue. In total, there were five brogue, to finally make sheamus the three count and win.**

**"And the new American Champion, SHEAMUS.**"


	6. Chapter 6

**My sin**

**Here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoy.**

**Five months later**

**"Stephen, Stephen, Stephen, I'm talking to you, man." John once again nudged Stephen finally calling your attention. "What's up?"**

**"Nothing, nothing is happening." Stephen replied a little rude.**

**"It does not look, you're weird. I mean, you got what you wanted and should be happy, why are not you? "**

**"Why do not you stop meddling in my life and leave me alone." Stephen stood up abruptly frightening John slightly.**

**"Calm down man, I'm just trying to help." John said trying to calm his friend.**

**"You think you're a superhero right? I have more news; you are not. "John looked with amazement as his friend left.**

**"Wow, he's jumpy." John leaped at the voice of Dean.**

**"Ohh my god what is your problem?"**

**"I have no problems, but it seems the red head has. So which is it? "Dean asked sitting next to John and asked for a beer the waitress.**

**"I do not know, but he's strange."**

**"Do not you think this has anything to do with Lana?" Dean asked taking a sip of his beer.**

**"But she does not travel with us five months." John said.**

**"Exactly five months ago that sheamus made his comeback. A return that no one understood. "**

* * *

**"Paige go." Stephen asked pale diva.**

**"We cannot, I'm sure I forgot something." She insisted and Stephen sighed.**

**"You have not forgotten anything, the basket is already full." Stephen said, trying to convince her.**

**"I'm forgetting something very important and I'm sure if I forget I'll regret." The diva protested.**

**"No, not forgotten, it's all here." Stephen replied pointing to the cart.**

**"Ahhh, I remembered, is chocolate if I forget Nattie will mater me. I will get and you are here. "The redhead had no chance to respond as Paige disappeared behind the supermarket shelves. Stephen did not want to be there, he wanted to be home under the covers.**

**He felt very guilty for what he did with Catherine and even more guilty for not having held the belt for long. Three weeks later, he lost the belt. He went out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him.**

**"He found the ..." the words died in his mouth when he saw the woman in front of him. Stephen breathed for a moment.**

**"Are you pregnant?!" things definitely have changed in five months.**

* * *

**Wow, good or bad? Leave your opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Sin**

**Catherine continued property. A part of her wanted to kill him right there and the other wanted to lose one his arms. A huge lump formed in the throat of the blonde and before a tear could fall from her eyes she brushed it away.**

**"Catherine, I found her cookies." Suddenly Rusev appears behind of the blonde with a bag of chocolate chip cookies in the hands. Instantly all of Stephen's body muscles stiffened.**

**"It's all right here?" The Bulgarian asked putting his arm around Catherine's shoulder.**

**"Yes, it's okay. Come on Alex. "Stephen watched with a frown as Catherine took Rusev by hand. He was not able to digest what just happened, it might not be possible. Not long after Paige returned with the chocolate he had promised his best friend Natalya.**

* * *

**Pregnant, she was pregnant. And worst of all, she is with Rusev.**

**When all this started, he had no idea that would affect both; all he wanted was his belt back and now he was suffering because of a woman who hates him and the just hate him because he made her hate.**

**He had intended to come to this bar and get drunk as a skunk but so far his glass was full and he had not drunk a drop of alcohol. The liquid in front jumped the cup rim when someone accidentally bumped into his arm.**

**"Oh man sorry I did not see you." The man surroundings twenties said.**

**"OK, you will not be the first nor the last." Stephen murmured. The man frowned and leaned clearly see the face of Stephen. He smiled when he saw who it was.**

**"You are the sheamus." The person yelled loud enough for a good part of the bar hear. "Dude you are my idol."**

**"Thanks, man." Stephen murmured with a half-smile.**

**"Were you my idol before, but after that traced the hot Lana; you turned my King." Stephen sawed teeth.**

**"What's your problem man?" The Irish turned abruptly, his fists were clenched tightly and he was fighting the urge to punch the man there.**

**"Calm down man, I'm just doing a compliment." The blond man raised his hands and stepped back. "But if you do not like ... I think that sex with the blonde was not as good."**

**Anger exploded within Stephen and he advanced toward the smaller man; punches and roars were leveled toward the blond man. Stephen was angry, not only of what the man had said, but also angry with himself and angry than he did with Catherine.**

**Eventually a couple of hands pulled the Irish out of fallen man, Stephen continued fighting. Finally, the five men managed to escort him out of the bar. "Stephen, you okay?" A familiar voice asked.**

**"Renee?"**

* * *

**Thanks for the comments; they help me a lot. Keep reading and leaving your opinions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Sin**

**"Renee, what are you doing here?" He asked.**

**"I was in a corner of the bar and saw everything, are you okay?" The blonde slowly approached him. Stephen laughed, right? That was the worst day of his life.**

**"You should not be with her boyfriend, girl?" The redhead asked Renee and frowned.**

**"But I have no boyfriend Stephen, what are you talking about?" Renee asked.**

**"From Dean Ambrose?" Stephen started walking with the intention to go pick up his car, he approached the SUV and was about to open the door when Renee took up arm.**

**"Dean is just my friend, my best friend, more like a brother actually." She sent him a small smile.**

**"Why do not us ..." she looked around trying to find somewhere they could talk. She remembered that she had a very quiet place just a few blocks away. "Let's have a passion fruit juice, maybe I can help you with your problem."**

**"I find it very hard, but okay." Stephen put his hands on the small of her back and followed the interviewer. "You look beautiful girl?"**

**"Thank you, you are also very beautiful." She smiled at him.**

* * *

**Catherine sighed as she descended the stairs, was two in the morning and she could not sleep. All she could think about was Stephen. Despite what he did, she could not ignore the fact that she loved him and even if he did not understand, she had said.**

**_{"О, Боже, я люблю тебя." Catherine suddenly screamed as his body started shaking with spasms of her orgasm. Stephen soon followed, growling. A few minutes after recovering Stephen gave a soft kiss on her neck and lay beside her.}_**

**"Hi, my loves you are still awake, since this afternoon you should be sleeping" she lightly stroked her round belly when he felt one of the babies kick. She was sure that this baby would be like his father.**

**A small smile came to the blonde's lips several times she found herself wondering about it. She and Stephen married, living in a beautiful home in Tampa with his two daughters, Stephen ensuring that no boy came near their princesses. A pity, because it would never happen.**

**"Catherine, are you okay?" The blonde turned quickly to see Rusev down the stairs. He walked over and sat on the couch next to her.**

**"I'm fine, but I cannot sleep." She smiled continuing to caress her growing belly. Rusev sighed and shook his head.**

**"You should be resting; the doctors said you cannot get stressed." He rebuked a few days ago she had gone to the doctor for a silly reason he did not like to remember.**

**"I know, but I cannot sleep." She said. "I think my sleep was strolling around."**

**"Okay, why do not you go to bed?" Rusev took a deep breath before continuing. "To my bed."**

**"Alex, I said I do not like you that way, you are my friend." She said holding in his hand. He gave her a sad smile and shook his head.**

**"Not to say that I cannot keep trying." He said.**

**"Alex, I do not mean to be rude, but you will be wasting your time." She sent him a smile, but that does not change the sadness stamped on Bulgarian face.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Sin**

**"So what exactly happens between you and Dean?" Stephen asked sitting on the couch in front of the blonde, Renee smiled and slowly approached the Irish.**

**"Nothing, I mean besides a great friendship, nothing." She smiled. "He's like my little brother, as those fleeing the window at dawn." She laughed, before looking at the redhead.**

**"Now it's my turn, what happened between you and Lana? Mean Catherine. "The interviewer raised an eyebrow at him. Renee saw her hesitation.**

**"I cannot tell you." Stephen answered and Renee frowned. "I'm interested in you and if I say you will hate me." He bowed his head and gave him a small smile aside.**

**"I hate more if you lie to me." She walked some more. "Tell me, please. I want to help you. "**

**"I'm ashamed to say." Stephen lowered his head trying not to look at the blonde.**

**"I will not judge Stephen, but okay if you do not want to tell you." The blonde gently ran his hand through pale Irish arm.**

**"I was an idiot, I lied and deceived her." An exhausted sigh left the Irish lips and he finally looked at Renee. "I made her suffer, all because of a belt."**

**"But ... but you have repented, is not it?" Renee said. "That is what matters."**

**"I think do not, that is what appeared." Renee frowned and Stephen continued. "Five months after it happened ... we met by chance and she would not even talk to me."**

**"Maybe she's confused."**

**"Maybe she hates me. Maybe she did not feel anything for me, she did not lose top to jump into bed Rusev ... She is already up pregnant. "Stephen laughed.**

**"How do you know the baby is it?" Asked Renee and Stephen frowned.**

**"Who else serious?"**

**"Maybe yours." The blonde replied.**

**"What? This is not possible; we always use protection." Stephen replied a little too fast.**

**"Always, always the same?"**

**"Well, sometimes had in the shower and in the gym, but were only a few times."**

**"Sometimes that's enough to make it happen, because you will not after her and talk to know what really happened." Renee advised him with a smile.**

**"You're right, I'll talk to her." Stephen said.**

* * *

**Catherine moaned when he heard the doorbell, she was angrier than ever, her belly was growing and hormones were driving her crazy. She left the dish of blueberries on the counter and headed toward the door.**

**"I'll kill you Alex, why do you always forget the key?" Catherine growled, the blonde was not feeling well on any clothes and all that it should was horrible hoodies. She opened the door." Stephen, what are you doing here?"**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and happy late Easter, I hope you have eaten too much chocolate. ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Sin**

**Stephen did not say anything he just stood there staring at her, her new curves, your breasts bigger, she was brighter and more beautiful than ever. This brought a small smile to Irish lips. Catherine raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What you want?"**

**"Sorry, I distracts me. You look beautiful. "Stephen smiled.**

**"What do you want?" The blonde asked again, its pristine expression.**

**"I know you are angry with me, but I ..."**

**"So why come? Know that I'm angry with you why you're here?" Catherine interrupted. "You have no idea what made me, right?"**

**"You have no idea how I suffered, it was all a fairy tale when I was with you ... but then suddenly everything turned into a horror movie." She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears.**

**"The saddest thing of all is that I loved you ..." this time the tears fell down her cheeks free, Catherine took a few steps back and Stephen tried to catch her but she pulled away. "Do not touch me."**

**"You do not love me but Catherine?" Stephen approached; his eyes were shining with tears that threatened to fall.**

**"I love; I still love you ... but pretend not to hurt less." She laughed wryly. "But you do not care, then what are you doing here?"**

**"That's not true, I care, and that's why I'm here." Stephen said the first part a little too fast for your like, but continued. "I've been talking to Renee and her ..."**

**"You will use it too? It is best to go easy on her, seems to be a fragile girl. "Catherine provoked and Stephen rubbed his face. She sighed suddenly and ran her hands on belly.**

**"Are you okay?" Stephen asked approaching, concern evident in his voice.**

**"Yes." She reached the preventing approaching. "Go on."**

**"Catherine, I'm sorry, but I need to know ... this baby, it is ..." Stephen had no chance to end when the blonde said.**

**"No, you are not the father of my children." Catherine cried, Stephen could feel the hurt and anger in his voice.**

**"They are girls? I always wanted girls." Suddenly the smile that formed the Irish lips disappeared and he looked directly at the blonde. "Who is the father Catherine, not me who is?"**

**"It's Alex; the father of my daughters is Alex." Catherine whispered. "Go away; I want you to go now." She brushed a tear that slid down her cheek.**

**"I'm sorry, I did not want ..."**

**"Go away." The blonde screams and begins to push out Stephen. She slammed the door and locked strong quickly. Catherine leaned against the door and touched her belly. "You know who he is, is not it? So it become so agitated around him. "**

**"Wow, I think that's a yes." She laughed as she felt another kick.**

* * *

**Please comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Sin**

**"I knew the babies are the Rusev." Stephen growled Renee entering the apartment.** **A little stunned all the blonde could do was close the door and hear what the great Irish had to say. She closed the silk hobby that covered his body and sat down next to Stephen. She rubbed her hand gently on his leg.**

**"This is unbelievable." Stephen was trying not to imagine, but it was impossible. Every time he closed his eyes, the Bulgarian image with Catherine came to her mind. "How can she go to bed with that guy."**

**"Stephen, I'm sorry." Renee said biting her lip; she did not know what could do to calm the Irish.**

**"Do not be, it's better that way." He paused and took a deep breath. "It's better that way."**

**"I do not know what to tell you." She said looking at him. Stephen looked at the girl and took her appearance; she had a hobby of silk and slippers. But it was beautiful; it looked like it had just come out of the bath.**

**"Are you going somewhere?" He asked.**

**"No, I'm not going anywhere, why?" She said looking at him. Renee knew he would invite her to do something.**

**"Want to go to the movies with me?" Stephen said suddenly. "The next section will begin in an hour."**

**"Oh, of course. Why not. "Renee smiled and his phone started ringing, the blonde apologized and answered the call.**

_**"Dean, I cannot talk now. I have to fix me; I am going to the movies with Stephen. "Renee whispered on the phone, Dean had a habit of always call in bad times or good depending on your point of view.**_

_**"What, again?" Dean asked the other end.**_

_**"What do again, we never went to the movies." She said confused.**_

_**"No Renee, again you're with this guy." Dean yelled. Her voice was a little stronger. He was trying to control. But every time I heard Renee say they would go out with the Irish, his blood boiled.**_

_**"He is fun and makes me laugh." Renee sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Look, I do not want to argue with you. I'll call you later. "The interviewer said and hung up.**_

**She returned to the room and found Stephen almost in a trance. He was completely lost in thought. Although not want? Interrupt your moment, she did.**

**"Stephen ... I'll get ready quickly and we can go" Stephen blinked out of his thought and he nodded quickly.**

* * *

**I stopped updating because I thought it was boring and no one wanted to read. But I finally managed to find a way to continue this fic. I hope to stay as cool as it is in my head.**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Sin**

**Alex walked through the door of his home later that day; the Bulgarian frowned for a moment. The house was quiet; the TV was turned off and did not hear any noises coming from the kitchen. Where was Catherine?**

**The Bulgarian began to panic; he entered each room until you hear a small cry of agony coming from upstairs. Alex quickly went upstairs looking for the blonde. He almost broke the Catherine's door when he entered.**

**Rusev paused for a moment when he came across the blonde sitting on the floor. She was surrounded by clothes and tears rolled down her cheeks. Alex walked slowly; he did not want to scare her, she looked so fragile.**

**Alex knelt in front of her and took her hands; the blond raised his head and looked at him. The tears slid down her cheeks made her heart ache, what could have happened. "Catherine, what happened?"**

**"I am a whale." She cried covering his face with his hands.**

**"What?" Alex frowned, he was confused.**

**"I do not fit into any clothes, I'm too big." Catherine said wiping his nose. "I'm too fat."**

**"Catherine, you're not fat, you're pregnant." Alex said indignantly, she was so beautiful. It was like she shone. "You look beautiful."**

**The blonde sighed and stood up, she sat on the bed. Catherine was seven months and her belly was huge, nothing suited him. Sometimes she wore a T-shirt of Alex, but she could not leave the house only with a shirt.**

**Alex saw his sad face sat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I bought chocolate chip cookies."**

**"I'm like a whale and you want me to eat chocolate chip cookies?" She asked with wide eyes as if he had said something horrible.**

**"Sorry." Alex said quietly. They stood in silence for one time, each with their thoughts. Catherine did not want to eat, she was feeling fat. But one or two cookies would make no difference. Since she was pregnant she kept eating chocolate chip cookies, in fact she could not stop eating everything that had chocolate.**

**"Where are the cookies." She asked quickly and Alex smiled.**

* * *

**"I'm sorry, I did not know he was going to do that." Renee said stunned, his meeting with Stephen had been a disaster, and all for an inconvenience. "I do not know what to say, I'm really sorry."**

**She nervously ran his hands on the cheek. Stephen smiled and gently took her hands; he was looking straight into her eyes. Renee bit her lip preventing grinning like an idiot. Stephen leaned slowly and pressed his lips on hers.**

**The interviewer wanted to smile, his lips were soft as she imagined. There were times when they were talking and suddenly she could only see his lips moving but could not hear what he was saying. She wondered how it would kiss him, it was much better.**

**Stephen wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, Renee groaned against her lip. The night she thought she had been a failure, just fine. The kiss was interrupted by a crash from the door of his apartment, probably the inconvenience pounding on the door.**

**"I'm sorry." She said pursing her lips; Stephen smiled and pecked his lips.**

**"Stop apologizing, I had so much fun looking at an ear all night." He laughed holding his hands. "Despite the Dean have a big head; I could see the tip of her nose."**

**"And your nose is very beautiful." Stephen leaned close to the blonde's face and whispered in his ear. "You'd better go before it breaks down the door." Stephen said when another roar came from the door. Renee nodded and Irish pecked his lips.**

**"Bye." The blonde bit her lip as she watched Stephen into the elevator, he wanted him to stay, but something prevented it. She growled and quickly opened the door and entered the apartment.**

**The blonde gritted his teeth when he saw a figure sitting on his couch as if nothing had happened.**

**"Why did you do it Dean?" She said angrily as he threw his bag on the lunatic. "For you ruined my date? You idiot. "She was slapping him furiously and even that was not really hurting him she did not care, all I wanted was to kill him.**

**Dean managed to lift and hold the arms of the blonde, she was breathing heavily and his face was red. He tightened his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "Calm down, please."**

**"I'm calm, let me go." She said trying to break free of the Dean's arms. He finally released her and sat on the couch.**

**"So, you are welcome." He smiled and Renee frowned.**

**"You are welcome? You are welcome because? You are welcome for ruining my date? You are welcome to have embarrassed all night? "Renee took one of the pillows and started beating Dean with her. The interviewer snarled and threw a pillow at him.**

**"I'm going to sleep, at least you did not ruin the whole night." The blonde said with a sigh. She was still angry that Dean have spoiled the night, but that kiss helped a lot.**

**"I can sleep here?" Dean asked and then immediately winced when he heard Renee knock the door.**

**He did not care if she was angry. This was the best for her. Renee being with Stephen not bring any good and Dean does not like it one bit the idea. He always had to fight for what he wanted; it was not fair. It was not fair to him, everything that Stephen wanted enough Irish snap my fingers that everything was coming. **_**But not this time.**_** Dean thought.**

* * *

**The banner link of this chapter is in my profile. Please comment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Sin**

**"You guys have friends before they are born." Catherine said caressing her belly. She opened the front door and entered. Just in front is a worried Bulgarian. When he saw the blonde Alex got up quickly. "Where were you, I was worried."**

**"I was talking to the children. They love touch my belly. "She smiled as she took a bottle of water in the refrigerator. Alex smiled and stood up; he knew that staying with the neighborhood children would do well to her. "All right, I got to go." He said taking her purse. "I will train for a few hours and then I'll be back."**

**"Wait, I'll go with you." She said and Rusev stopped immediately.**

**"No." he said quickly and Catherine frowned. "I mean, I think it's not good for babies."**

**"But the doctor said it would be good for me and the babies." She said and Rusev swallowed, she could not go with him. That would ruin everything. "He said a light workout would help me keep me healthy."**

**"I still do not think a good idea, and that doctor knows how to have two babies within himself? No! "The Bulgarian said nervously. Catherine put the bottle of water on the table and watched the near Bulgarian.**

**"Okay, it's not a good idea." She passed the tongue on her lips and smiled.**

**"Of course ... they may not like." Alex smiled relieved. "So I'll see you later?" He asked, and Catherine gave a small nod. The blonde watched as the Bulgarian passed through the door, it was at least strange. He was behaving suspiciously. Going to work out at night, do not want her to go with him, it goes out for hours and back with a stupid smile.**

**There was something going on, _"And I'll find out what it is."_ Catherine thought.**

* * *

**Stephen smiled when he saw the blonde away, she was wearing a black dress, high heels and her hair was in soft waves. Renee had her back to him talking to Rosa Mendes and Alicia Fox.**

**The Irish sat down at a nearby table and waited, Stephen knew that soon she would talk to him. Stephen turned quickly when Dean sat before him.**

**The lunatic pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows at the Irish; Stephen He frowned and shook his head in confusion. _But what this idiot doing?_ Thought the Irish. Both were silent for a long time.**

**"Dean what you want?" Stephen finally sighed in frustration. Before the lunatic could answer, Renee sat down next to Stephen.**

**"Hi guys, how are you?" The blonde asked excitedly, Renee looked at Stephen and smiling Irish smiled back. Dean sighed and got up from the table, walking away quickly. He was not at all in order to see that. "But what happened to him?"**

**"I think he does not like me very much." Stephen smiled and Renne snorted.**

**"Great news, Dean does not like anyone." She laughed and paused for a moment, since Stephen kissed her there was a doubt in her mind and she wanted to know the answer. "Stephen ... yesterday ..."**

**"What?" Stephen asked looking into his eyes.**

**"That kiss, what do mean? We are together, we are not?"**

**"I do not know exactly what it means, but I like you a lot and want to stay with you." Stephen said, and cleared his throat before continuing. "But it's up to you. So we are together?"**

**"..." Renee frowned for a moment; she did not know what to say. Stephen was a perfect guy that every woman is looking for, but his best friend Dean does not seem to be handling it very well. On the other hand, she has had to put up with several whimsical valentine; he might also try to live with Stephen. "Yes."**

**"Yes?" Stephen asked, he wanted to make sure and smiled when the blonde nodded. "All right, then, I was thinking of taking you somewhere cool."**

**"Uhh, sounds like fun, what do you suggest?" She asked smiling.**

**"I was thinking of taking you to a Chinese masseuse, but I find it too violent for you." Stephen shuddered at the memory of the little woman who almost beat him up in a massage cession.**

**"What?" Renee asked confused.**

**"Nothing, forget it." Stephen said trying to forget this painful moment. "How about Italian food?" He smiled.**

**"I love Italian." The interviewer said, smiling.**

* * *

**Catherine again looked at the stairs of the house; she was waiting for Alex down. She had planned to follow him and finally find out what he was doing that she could not know.**

**The blonde sat down quickly on the couch when he heard the Bulgarian downstairs. She stretched out on the sofa trying to hide. Alex stopped at the side of the couch and frowned when he saw the packet of crisps and chocolate syrup on top of the coffee table.**

**Alex made a disgusted face when he saw the blonde dipping a potato in chocolate syrup and eat. He knew that pregnant women eat strange things, but never thought it was so strange. "What are you doing?"**

**"Eating potato with chocolate, you want? Is a delight. "She asked holding out a potato with chocolate for the Bulgarian.**

**"No thanks." He nodded quickly. "I'm already going, come back in a few hours, okay?"**

**"All right, bye." The blonde smiled and turned to TV, pretending there was something interesting. Catherine waited a few seconds after the Bulgarian left. She got into the car and began to follow him. "Let's find out what you're hiding."**

* * *

**So what do you think, what will be the Ruse hiding? Please comment. The Banner of this chapter is in my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Sin**

**"What the fuck is that?" Catherine frowned when he saw where the Bulgarian car stopped. He was not going to work out and it was not a gym. The blond squinted and watched the Bulgarian out of the car. He was wearing jeans, a button shirt and carrying a bouquet of flowers in hand; completely different from when he left home.**

**Catherine turned off the car and left, she crossed the street and hid behind a bush, she was far from where Alex parked but decided not to risk it. The blonde waited he enters the restaurant before approaching.**

**It was not a fancy restaurant actually was more like a snack bar. Catherine sat up quickly at the first table near the door and hid behind a menu.**

**So that was it. Catherine frowned in confusion, still could not understand why he lie to her about it. _The only way to find out is to ask_. Catherine thought smiled.**

* * *

**Renee watched as all fighters leave the menswear. When finally Roman Reigns came out, she entered a few seconds later. The blonde sighed when he saw his friend sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.**

**"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as the blond sat beside her.**

**"What's going on with you, I'm worried." She sighed and turned to face the lunatic. "You are strange and distant, I just want you to know I'm your friend and you can count on me whenever you need."**

**"Are you sure that's my friend? I am beginning to have doubts. "Dean got up and crossed the room.**

**"But what does that mean?" Renee frowned and got up quickly. "Of course I'm your friend."**

**"No, you left me to stay with that idiot. Remembers. "He growled.**

**"He's not an idiot and want to know ... you're not being my friend." The blonde sighed biting her lip, the last thing she wanted now was to fight with your best friend. "If it were really my friend would be happy for me."**

**"Happy because, to be dating an idiot who can be deceiving you as he did with Catherine?" Dean hissed.**

**"He not fooling me." The blonde yelled, she was getting angry. "Stephen likes me for real, unlike you."**

**"Unlike me? I love you. "As soon as the words left his mouth repentance took Dean Account. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I got to go."**

**"What?" Renee asked indignantly. "What do you have to go, you cannot go out like that after saying such a thing."**

**"Why, it's no big deal." Dean stopped before the door and looked at the blonde.**

**"No big deal? You said you loved me. It is a great thing. "Renee said looking into his eyes; she could never have imagined that Dean felt something more for her.**

**"No, it's not." He took a deep breath and looked at her again. "I do not know why you're so surprised; you are my best friend so of course I love you." He said before walking out the door, leaving the desolate blonde. A great pang of disappointment washed over her and Renee fought back tears.**

* * *

**Stephen sighed and looked at blonde, she was lying in bed staring at the wall half an hour. The Irish came over and sat on the bed lightly touching his leg. "Are you alright?"**

**"Yes I am fine. Just a headache." She said out of his thoughts for some reason she could not take the words of Dean's head. "In fact with a lot of headaches."**

**"You want me to do something?" Stephen asked caressing your skin. The blonde sighed and waved what shook my head no. "All right, come here." He said settling beside her, Renee leaned her head on his shoulder Stephen and they were in a comfortable silence.**

**The Irish sighed and closed his eyes resting his head on the pillow for a moment. The other blonde image crossed his mind and he opened his eyes quickly. Stephen rubbed his face and look at Renee who was already fast asleep.**

**He could not deny he was happy with Renee, but he also knew that Catherine was still in the back of his mind. He had to forget it and move on as well as she did.**

* * *

**Please comment.**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Sin**

**Catherine watched from afar Alex interact with the brunette. He looked so kind to her, Catherine found herself smiling into thinking that he might be in love with the girl. The brunette gave back all the affection of the Bulgarian with beaming smiles. Catherine did not want to disrupt the moment, but his curiosity was bigger and she cannot avoid.**

**Pregnant woman got up from the table and started walking toward the couple; Alex and the girl apparently did not notice the approach of the blonde and continued talking.**

**"Alex." Catherine said as she stood next to the Bulgarian. "Who is she?"**

**"Catherine, what are you doing here?" Alex stood up quickly, his eyes wide in front of the blonde smiling. The brunette woman stood up too quickly, analyzing the scene in front of her. "I cannot believe you are married and will be a father?"**

**"It's not that Vivian." Alex turned quickly to the girl who by now was with handbag on shoulder ready to leave. "It's not that you're thinking, I swear."**

**"I'm not thinking anything Alex, I'm seeing." She said trying to hold back the tears. "I do not want to see you ever again." She growled and walked away.**

**"Wait, please." Alex said but the brunette did not listen. Catherine did not know what to say, she did not want that to happen. "Alex, I sit a lot."**

**"Okay, it was not to be." The Bulgarian sighed and sat back down. When he saw the sad look on his friend Catherine realized that the fault was all her and swallowed.**

**"Alex, I'm really sorry." She said, sitting beside him and stroking his arm. "I do not understand why you was lying to me about it."**

**"I do not know; did not want to stay upset." He said biting her lip. "Actually, I did not know how to say that finally found someone who liked me." He said.**

**Catherine frowned. "As well, finally found someone who likes you? I like you so much."**

**"It's different, she likes me as a man, or at least liked." Alex sighed and stood up playing a little money on the counter. "You want me to take or want back in your car?"**

**"I'll be back in my car." Catherine replied without looking at the Bulgarian, she was dying of shame and knew I had to do something to clarify everything with Vivian.**

* * *

**"Idiot." Renee growled as he threw the phone on the bed, the day she was trying to talk to Dean, but he refused to answer your calls. The blonde sighed and ran a hand over his face closing her eyes. The words _'I love you'_ were engraved in your brain; and though he said it was a friend, she did not believe.**

**"Are you okay?" A little sigh left the blonde's lips when she opened his eyes and came face to face with Stephen; the Irish face was just a few centimeters from his own, and a strange nervousness welled up in his stomach.**

**"Stephen, I ...?" She said biting her lip.**

**"Hey, what's the problem?" Stephen sat up quickly and held the hands of the blonde; he was getting worried, Stephen had thought that if he left she would talk to him. "Can you tell me anything."**

**"I cannot." She bit her lip and took a deep breath.**

**"Why?" He asked stroking his leg; Stephen knew I had to be patient. Renee was different from all the women we have been. His former relationships always had something to warm the relationship, is heated fights or wild sex every minute. But with she did not have either of them, was always the same calm. Came to be boring, not that it was a boring woman, they had very interesting conversations when they could. But while things were not the same, and his interest in her was diminishing every day. Stephen no longer bear to see her sad the corners, the worst is that she did not mean what was happening, so he could not help it.**

**Stephen knew there was no love in this relationship. Perhaps a little feeling of affection, but not love. He knew and Renee knew it too. What kept them together was comfort. They grow comfortable in the relationship. Renee happy to say she had a boyfriend and Stephen happy to have sex regularly or not so regularly so.**

**"I have to go." Stephen stood with a heavy sigh and looked at blonde. "I will train and come back in a few hours, all right." Renee said nothing, just nodded and watched Stephen leave the hotel room.**

* * *

**Follow, comment and mark as favorite. I hope you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Sin**

**Catherine smiled happily as she made her way to the mailbox the Alex's house. She had finally managed to talk to Vivian and explain everything, Alex's smile when he saw the woman he loves was so bright it almost brought tears Catherine. She bit her lip as she took correspondence, bills and more bills.**

**"Miss Perry? "Catherine turned quickly to see a young man with a bouquet of white roses in hand. "They are for the lady. "**

**"Oh thanks. "Catherine took the puzzled Bouquet, who would send roses to her. "One minute, I will.**

**"No need, he already paid me. "The young man said before the blond could finish the sentence. Catherine frowned when the word 'he' came out of the mouth of the young. The blonde ran as fast as he can into the house, considering his situation was not very fast.**

**Catherine placed the bouquet of roses on the coffee table and sat on the couch with the card that came in the flowers. She quickly opened it and read what was written. _Forgive me._**

**I was not signed, but the blonde knew exactly who had sent. A dull ache across his chest when was with him everything was so amazing and exciting. Each touch your skin tingle, every kiss made his blood boil and sex had passion.**

**When Catherine discovered that everything was a lie a deep hatred sprang from inside the blonde, but there was another feeling struggling with that hatred. She tried to tell herself to stop. But she could not, she still wanted him, still want your strong arms holding, her red lips saying she was beautiful; it all came back to her causing her tremors throughout the body.**

**He always gave her white roses, now she knows why.**

* * *

**Stu frowned as he entered the clothing he shared with his friend Stephen, the Irish were sitting at the bottom and looking at the ground intently. Stu came and sat next to Stephen. "So how did the conversation with Renee? "**

**"Well, she broke up with me. "Stephen replied still looking at the floor. Stu looked at his friend before asking the next question.**

**"And are you okay? "Stu said before swallowing excess saliva.**

**"Yes, it was better that way. "Stephen smiled as he stood up and gave a friendly slap on Stu's shoulder.**

**"What are you going to do? "The British asked following his friend.**

**"I will do what I always do. move on. "Stephen replied grabbing her bag and coat next to the door. "Once and for all. "**

**Stephen wanted to move on and go; but Catherine wanted it back he would accept. A short time the Irish began to accept the fact that you feel the blonde's love. Now Stephen was willing to have your forgiveness. "What are you going to do? "**

**"Wow, returned Stephen I know. "Stu said opening the trunk of the car and put your bags. "Your end with Renee moved a lot from you, right? "**

**"It was not exactly Renee, but she helped a lot. "Stephen said as he entered the car.**

* * *

**White Rose meaning = Forgiveness**

**_So I'm finding this boring through story and thought of deleting it; but as is almost over I will try to finish it. What do you think?_**


End file.
